Sunburn
by Lorinea
Summary: Songfic sur la série Aventures basée sur la chanson Sunburn de Muse. [Theltazard] Un pacte entre un paladin et un demi-démon c'était du jamais vu. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise idée. N'est-ce pas?


Bonsoir la fanbase. Fana de Muse après voir zyeuté la traduction de Sunburn j'ai été inspirée subitement par un Theltazard. Oui messieurs dames un Theltazard! Si on m'avait dit que j'en ferai un un jour, je n'y aurai pas cru. C'est votre faute ça la fanbase vous m'avez contaminée u.u La traduction vient du site de la Coccinelle et j'ai pu en voir plusieurs mais j'ai choisi celle-ci car elle collait bien à mon idée.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient en dehors de l'histoire. Les personnages appartiennent au cast d'Aventures. Et la chanson à ce groupe fabuleux qu'est Muse. Je touche pas de sous. Si c'était le cas je monterai une convention spéciale fanbase *u*.

Evidemment on copie pas ou je mords.

* * *

 **Sunburn** _(Coup De Soleil)_

Son ordre l'avait envoyé à la poursuite d'un demi-démon. Ces créatures dangereuses à la longévité exceptionnelle. Après de nombreux jours de traque, il pensa rencontrer une créature fourbe, violente et malfaisante. Mais lorsqu'il vit la personne face à lui elle lui sembla incroyablement humaine. Sauvage, acculée, terrifiée et prête à tout pour survivre. Surpris il ne savait comment réagir. On lui avait appris à débarrasser le monde de cette engeance démoniaque mais l'homme face à lui ne semblait pas particulièrement dangereux.

 **Come waste your millions here**  
 _Viens gaspiller tes millions ici_

Ecoutant son instinct il choisit une autre solution. Celle de le surveiller pour les années qu'ils partageraient et de mettre fin à ses jours si il venait à blesser ses semblables avec sa forme démoniaque.

 **Secretly she sneers**  
 _Elle ricane secrètement_

Le mage rit de cette proposition. Un demi-paladin et un demi-démon qui feraient équipe? C'était du jamais vu.

 **Another corporate show**  
 _Un autre spectacle en commun_

Les années passèrent et ils firent plus ample connaissance, s'appréciant, se rapprochant inéluctablement. D'autres compagnons s'ajoutèrent à ce duo improbable au caractère aussi explosif l'un que l'autre.

 **A guilty conscience grows**  
 _Une conscience coupable grandit_

Des regards en coin, des sourires charmeurs, des rires complices, des effleurements discrets lors des soins résultants de batailles plus ou moins glorieuses. Il aurait dû réagir et y mettre fin…

 **I'll feel a guilty conscience grow (x2)**  
 _Je sentirai une conscience coupable grandir (x2)_

Lors d'une corvée de ramassage de bois, où ils se retrouvèrent seuls, un autre pas fût franchi. Une étreinte timide puis des lèvres qui se scellent. Il aurait dû réagir et mettre fin à ce jeu dangereux mais le démon qu'il devait garder sous contrôle l'avait envouté.

 **She burns like the sun**  
 _Elle brûle comme le soleil_

Des yeux chocolat qui pétillent, des boucles châtains soyeuses, une peau de porcelaine, un sourire ravageur et un caractère passionné.

 **And I can't look away**  
 _Et je ne peux pas détourner mon regard_

Non il n'avait pas pu lui résister et s'était damné. Mais il ne parvenait même pas à le regretter. Cette décision de lui laisser la vie sauve lui sembla comme étant la meilleure de toute sa vie.

 **And she'll burn our horizons make no mistakes**  
 _Et elle brûlera nos horizons sans faire d'erreurs_

Le pyromage était également diablement intelligent. Ses connaissances exceptionnelles et ses plans improbables que d'autre auraient qualifié de stupide lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Son ingéniosité leur permettait également de passer des moments intimes sans que personne ne se doutent de rien concernant leur relation.

 **Come let the truth be shared**  
 _Viens, laisse la vérité être partagée_

Après une nuit passée entre ses bras, gagné par l'euphorie, le paladin fût pris d'une impulsion subite. Il souhaitait révéler au monde entier ce lien qui les unissait et qui le rendait heureux comme jamais.

 **No-one ever dared**  
 _Personne n'a jamais osé_

C'était quelque chose de tabou, une infamie. Une amitié entre un membre de l'Eglise de la Lumière et un être des Enfers était impensable alors de l'Amour…

 **To break these endless lies**  
 _Brûler ces mensonges sans fin_

Mais il ne supportait plus de se cacher et voulait montrer au monde entier qu'il était fou amoureux de cet homme. Qu'il lui appartenait.

 **Secretly she cries**  
 _Elle pleure secrètement_

A cette annonce le regard du demi-diable s'assombrit.

« C'est hors de question. Nous appartenons à deux mondes différents. Tu es un membre de l'Eglise de la Lumière et je suis le fils d'un démon majeur. C'est un fait que nous ne pourront jamais changer. Nous révéler causerai notre perte. Si tu ne veux pas garder le secret, je pense qu'il vaudrait alors mieux mettre fin à cette histoire. Continuer serait aussi dangereux pour moi que pour toi. »

Bob se dégagea de ses bras et s'éloigna résolut. Si Théo l'avait suivi, il aurait vu le visage ravagé de celui-ci.

 **And I'll hide from the world**  
 _Et je me cacherai du monde_

Mais ce dernier était sous le choc. Son ex-amant avait raison. Se révéler serait comme signer leur arrêt de mort. Et être l'objet du malheur de l'homme qu'il aimait lui serait insupportable.

 **Behind a broken frame**  
 _Derrière un corps brisé_

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, amer contre cette destinée fataliste.

 **And I'll burn forever**  
 _Et je brûlerai pour toujours_

Il aurait dû résister et réagir bien avant mais il s'était brûlé les ailes et le cœur sur ce pyromage. Ils auraient pu continuer comme avant. Se cacher et profiter de petits instants volés à l'insu de tous. Mais il se connaissait. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas et aurait cédé à la tentation.

 **I can't face the shame**  
 _Je ne peux pas faire face à la honte_

Alors il accepterait ce choix. Il le regarderait de loin et continuerait leur vie comme elle aurait dû l'être. Un paladin veillant à ce que ce demi-démon ne fasse jamais de mal à autrui.

* * *

Ceci est ma première songfic. Donc si il y a un expert parmis les lecteurs je prends tout conseil! Ou alors juste une review toute simple pour me dire si je pue ou si ça vous a plu.

Amour et cookies sur vous.


End file.
